robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Ghost
Agent Ghost (also known as Puffleplanet), is an EPF and RPA agent. He is formerly a PSA and RRR agent. He also used to be a stormtrooper. Agent Ghost joined the RPA on August 17, 2014. He found out about the RPA when Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe was telling him about his block from Agent Unknown. He made his first robbery on September 1, 2014. Agent Ghost found a new place called The Haunted Forest. He lives in an ice palace right now. He has a green robber puffle named ChickenNug. He died because of a mysterious agent using Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe's (stolen) ultimate fart gun. History On August 17, 2014, Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe and Agent Unknown asked him if he wanted to join the RPA and he said yes. He didn't have to take the test since he saved Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe and Agent Unknown in the Fire Dojo and the Snow Dojo. They looked for agents and went to Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe's Distant Planet. On August 31, 2014, Agent Fireman showed the link to his agency, the Penguin Master Agency to Agent Ghost. He went on the agency and joined. He helped fix some articles and went to the RPA. He looked on some articles and found out information about the PMA being enemies with this agency. Agent Ghost decided to quit. He talked to Agent Fireman about quitting. He left the PMA. Agent Ghost also discovered he had more powers. His powers are controlling anyone's body (only once a day) and turning into anything (like a box). On September 1, 2014, Agent Ghost made his first robbery with Agent Titanium and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. First, they robbed the Coffee Shop. 3 penguins chased Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. Agent Ghost and Agent Titanium were stealing the money, cups and coffee. Agent Titanium went upstairs and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe jumped out the window. Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe went back inside. Agent Titanium arrived and the RPA Agents ran out. One of the penguins found Agents Ghost and Titanium. Agent Ghost went inside the penguin's body and went in the Coffee Shop. Agent Ghost walked out of the Coffee Shop. Agent Titanium and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe ran to the Pizza Parlor. Agent Ghost followed but then one of the penguins saw him and chased Agent Ghost! He ran to the Dock and the penguin couldn't find him. Agent Ghost ran to the Pizza Parlor and started robbing with Agent Titanium and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. They robbed money, clothes from penguins, cups, plates and food. One of the citizens revealed they were part of the police and chased the RPA Agents. The RPA Agents escape. Agent Ghost and Agent Titanium head to Agent Ghost's Ice Palace. After that, Agent Ghost heads to the Forest and sees Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. Agent Ghost also sees Agent Fireman. Agent Ghost turns into a boulder and smashes the shop. He steals carrots and boots. Agent Titanium arrives and the RPA Agents head to the Book Room. Agent Ghost finds out that himself, Agent Titanium and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe are wanted! Even the Robber Puffles they brought are wanted! Agents Future/Galaxy/Universe and Titanium arrive and sees the wanted poster. Agent Ghost turns into a UFO and smashes the wanted signs. While Agents Future/Galaxy/Universe and Titanium are talking, a police grabs Agent Ghost and ties him up in the Water Dojo. Agents Future/Galaxy/Universe and Fireman arrive and save him. They walk out of the Dojo and sees Agent Titanium. They talk about Penguin City. After that, Agent Ghost logs out of Club Penguin. On September 28, 2014, Agent Ghost rejoined the PMA because he found out RPA and PMA weren't really rivals anymore. Trivia *He used to be against the RPA. *He likes puffles and Star Wars. *He is a non-member. *Agent Ghost likes pizza, hot dogs and pie. *Agent Ghost can make customs. Gallery Agent Ghost Found Operation Frozen.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug in the frozen Cove during Operation: Frozen. Agent Ghost charging.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug attacking Elsa's Ice Palace during Operation: Frozen. Screenshot 2014-09-28 at 3.57.53 PM.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug looking at stuff they can steal from the University. Screenshot 2014-10-07 at 4.51.37 PM.png|Agent Ghost swimming in lava. TPP Haunting.png|Agent Ghost with ChickenNug trying to haunt 2 penguins. Agent Ghost Style.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug smashing the Boiler Room. Category:Operation Frozen Participators Category:Ghosts Category:Penguin Category:Penguins